Lessons
by CharmedReality
Summary: When two like minded people from very different worlds get together, will sparks fly? And When Anissina is involved is that even safe? Anissina x Jose oneshot


**Title:** Lessons  
**Author:** HauntedReality (CharmedReality)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Anissina (redheaded inventor) x Jose (Man on earth who helped Conrad)  
**Length:** One-shot  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own KKM, these characters, or a circus in Guam.

* * *

"And this one?" she asked excitedly.

She had asked about everything from the train to the pencil sharpener since he had located her. Apparently, after the others from her world had visited Earth, she relentlessly petitioned to travel between worlds for research purposes. Miraculously, the Shinou had actually relented via Ulrike, and Jose had agreed to keep an eye on the woman during her brief stay.

"It is called a microwave," he said in a playfully authoritative voice. He was enjoying her bright, inquisitive nature and all the attention that came with it.

Her eyes practically sparkled as she rolled the word through her mind a few times before repeating it. "Microwave..." Anissina brushed her fingertips over the smooth plane of white plastic, and her eyes opened wide when she pressed a little harder on one spot, and it beeped. "Amazing! I assume it must shrink things...with waves?"

Jose smiled at her with amusement. "Not exactly."

"I invented Shrink-Things-of-All-Sizes-kun. It...didn't exactly work. But Gunter was fine, eventually, even if he still complains about it." She shakes her head at the memory and focuses her bright blue eyes on the earth man again. "So, what does it do?"

He laughed pleasantly and opened the door to what the Mazoku woman called "Keeps-Things-Cold-kun" and retrieved a frozen item that he quickly unwrapped and dumped on a plate. "You put in cold food and then you program how long you want it to cook." He pressed a few of the beeping buttons, and she watched in fascination as the machine hummed to life.

"You wait for however long you told it to cook--in this case just a minute--and wah-la!" He popped the door open and produced a plate of mini pizza bites. "Go ahead and try one. But be careful, they are hot."

Her brow knit with skepticism, but she reached out for the treat and her mouth almost dropped open when she felt how warm it was. "That is amazing!" She took a bite and winced a little as she burned her tongue. "Oh, it is really hot!"

"I tried to warn you," he called out as he quickly poured her a glass of milk to sooth the burning sensation.

Anissina took a long, grateful drink and smiled up at him. "Thank you. I have been talking your ear off ever since you were so kind to show me around. I am sorry. There are just so many new and wonderful things. I guess I got a little overzealous."

"Don't apologize. It has been awhile since I was able to entertain such a lovely lady. I am enjoying myself."

"Oh, I..." she blushed a shade just short of her hair color. "Good then. I'm glad I haven't been any trouble. I think sometimes at home my presence can be less than welcome." Anissina frowned and fixed her eyes to the plate of tiny pizza treats.

"You've got to be joking. You are so much fun to be around. And we could all use a little more excitement and fun in our lives, don't you think?"

Anissina had always thought of herself as a pretty level-headed woman. She had her moments of frenzy, but all in all she was able to keep her life industrious and organized as she worked on her many inventions, helped manage the castle, and strove to advance the rights of women.

So, she had no explanation for how she came to be standing in the middle of a stranger's kitchen on a completely different world with her lips pressed tightly to his.

After a rather long interlude of kissing, Anissina pulled back with a smile sitting on her lips that was half playful and half shy. "I think I understand now. The microwave heats things up."

Jose smiled back at her. "Essentially."

They smiled at each other a moment longer before their lips reunited. It wasn't time to be analytical or scientific. Maybe the Shinou had agreed to let her travel to Earth for a higher reason. She just had to have faith.


End file.
